real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Manson
Charles Milles Manson (November 12th, 1934 - November 19th, 2017) is perhaps one of history's most infamous cult-leaders and prolific criminals, and a man who led the twisted society known as The Family to commit a terrible massacre in which the wife of Roman Polanski was murdered along with four others - this crime was especially abhorrent due to the fact at Sharon Tate was eight-months pregnant when she was killed. Although Manson was a manipulator and most likely did not kill anyone personally, he nevertheless found himself convicted of the murders and spent the rest of his life in jail - originally Charles Manson was to face the death penalty but this was changed to life imprisonment at the last moment. Due to his influence over his followers, his apparent lack of remorse and his radical views (which involved a belief in sparking a race-war via terrorism), Manson became an icon of sorts and his very name has become a symbol of evil in the eyes of many. He even had the nerve to insult Ted Bundy by calling him a "mama's boy", and even questioned his manhood. Manson's radical views on the world became famous in his use of "Helter Skelter" - a phrase he and his followers used to refer to a sinister prophecy he felt was inevitable: that racial tensions would ultimately lead to a war of apocalyptic proportions - this belief would ultimately warp the society into the murderous doomsday cult that they are remembered for today. He had a very powerful sway over his followers, to the point he was seen as an almost messiah-like figure to them: this trait only served to further Manson's infamy as his enigma and charisma served to repulse and enthrall both the public, his followers and the authorities - even to this day, Manson is often used as a reference when dealing with manipulators, especially cult-leaders: He is said to have preyed on vulnerable minds and was loved by his followers to the point they would kill for him. Manson's hold over the society was so powerful that many of The Family disrupted his trial - some going as far as carrying knives: which they were allowed to keep since under state law the weapons were not illegal since they were in plain view: many of The Family also intimidated witnesses and tried to silence opposition. Although normally portrayed as a man content with letting others do his dirty work, Manson did fly into a rage during his trial and went as far as trying to attack the residing judge - which resulted in him being restrained by guards and taken out of the court room. Charles_Mansons_Answer Added by Tremorfan94 On January 1st, 2017, Manson was suffering from gastrointestinal bleeding at California State Prison in Corcoran when he was rushed to Mercy Hospital in downtown Bakersfield. A source told the Los Angeles Times that Manson was seriously ill, and TMZ reported his doctors considered him "too weak" for surgery. He was returned to prison by January 6th; whatever treatment he had received was not disclosed. On November 15th, 2017, a source not authorized to speak on behalf of the corrections department confirmed that Manson had returned to a hospital in Bakersfield. In compliance with federal and state medical privacy laws, the California Department of Corrections and Rehabilitation did not confirm this. He died from cardiac arrest resulting from respiratory failure and colon cancer at the hospital four days later on November 19th. Gallery 20THEMANS2-articleLarge.jpg 2017-11 5157.jpg|Manson's last mugshot in August of 2017. 171120-charles-manson-mc_19_d31c5af19f227d564aa0dd919201ffae.fit-760w.jpg Charles-manson-photo-by-michael-ochs-archivesgetty-images.jpg Manson.jpg Hqdefault2.jpg Videos CHARLES MANSON Before They Were GONE Criminal Cult Leader How Charles Manson Came to Lead One of the World’s Most Dangerous Cults Charles Manson Biography The Cult of the Manson Family 1993 THROWBACK "Charles Manson INTERVIEW With Diane Sawyer" Category:Male Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killer Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:God Wannabe Category:Thief Category:Satanism Category:Cult Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Anarchist Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fanatics Category:Tragic Category:Totalitarians Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mongers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Artistic Category:Obsessed Category:Anti-Religious Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Rapists Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Perverts Category:Heretics Category:Brainwasher Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vocal Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Nihilists Category:Deaths in prison Category:Misogynists Category:Racists Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Internet Memes Category:LGBTQ